Cynthia Sparkla
Cynthia was created by YourFavoritesalmon, later given to Pippycat (thank you, Eli :3 <3). Cynthia Name: Cynthia Sparkla Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 13 Weapon: Bow and Arrow, Dagger, Throwing knives. Appearance: Cynthia is a little girl, standing only at 4'10. She has pretty blonde hair and green eyes. Strengths/skills: Cynthia is fast, able to outrun bigger enemies. She is good with a bow, and she can stay underwater for over a minute. Weakness(es): She is small, and will normally lose close combat. She isn't good in close combat. She cannot fight in hand to hand either. Personality: Cynthia is a shy girl, keeping to herself. One will have to nudge and nudge on too make her say something. When she does talk, it's normally to friends. She is kind and gentle in her voice, which sounds sweet. She is respectful and polite, but not afraid to kill if it ever comes for that. She is scared of getting caught in a trap, and will avoid them most of the time. Token: Star necklace Height: 4'10 Fears: Her demise Alliance: Younger alliance. Backstory Cynthia was the girl you would expect to volunteer at an older age, when she had a better chance. Of course, being in District 1 was wearing the latest fashions, which for Cynthia was pink. She did train like most other kids from ages 12-18, excelling with a bow, surprising even the older careers. She was quick, and could swim well. The trainers were impressed with a small girl doing some things that some weren't able to do at the age of 17. Her parents were relentless, telling her she should volunteer. Cynthia said she wasn't ready, but her mom wanted her to be a victor, so she could get the latest fashions with the victor's money. Cynthia declined, and returned to her training center. With her bow, she pretended she was a hunter, as she aimed in on the target. She released and hit a bullseye, making spectators clap. She bowed, when an angry jealous girl shoved her on the ground. "I deserve those skills, not some little welp!" she said. Cynthia backed away, the jealous girl pulling out a dagger. Cynthia took off down the training hall, being chased. "No need to run, little girl, your demise will be quick!" the girl shouted, but Cynthia kept on running. She made it to the pool where swimming training took place, and had an idea. She could hide underwater, and maybe the girl would pass. Cythia had to act quickly, as she could hear the girl's footsteps getting closer. She quickly slipped in, taking a deep breath, as she grabbed on the ladder and descended into the water. She climbed down the ladder, now at the bottom of it. She waited. It had been about a minute, and Cynthia couldn't stay under for another minute. She broke the surface and saw the girl gone. She quickly sprinted back to the archery station, to arm herself with a bow and 3 arrows when there the girl was. "Your a little wet. Take a dip in the pool?" the girl asked. Cynthia loaded her bow and shot an arrow, but the girl sidestepped and dodged the arrow. The girl charged, and Cynthia ran yet again. Cynthia took another shot, this time the arrow buried into the girl's leg. She moaned in pain and fell over, clutching her leg. Cynthia walked over, and the girl looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please.... don't kill me... Mercy!" she begged. Her mom walked out, clapping, obviously setting this up. "Do it Cynthia, end her!" her mother yelled. Cynthia loaded her bow, and the girl started to cry. "Please... no!" she begged. Cynthia's hand shoo... she couldn't do this. Her mom egged on, but then Cynthia threw her bow on the ground. Her mom was angry. "You can't do it, then I'll do it!" she said. "Mom no!" Cynthia said, but it was too late. Her mom drew a pistol and shot the girl in the head. Cynthia was scarred, becoming shyer. Her mom had just killed a girl who was begging for mercy. Cynthia however had bigger worries, the reaping day. Her mom said to volunteer, so Cynthia did. She knew she would regret it. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:13 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat's Tributes